Happy Halloween Rose
by LoveChild Rosie
Summary: smirk Happy Halloween Rose! From your dearest friend Seleen! Isn't it grand sharing this account, knowing I can post stuff to the world whenever I want. Love you. Oh, and if you change the pass, I could always get my OWN account.[OneShot][EdwardxOCRose]


Lights were jumping, the mess hall had never looked better. His love and the Furher had planned this very well. Though costumes were a hassle, and that ass of a Mustang's costume was horrid. A pimp, what kid of costume was that? Tonight is a night you're suppose to be something you're not. Of course, the blonde was dressed as a very common costume, a vampire. He grinned, fake fangs blended well with his normal teeth as he spotted who he was looking for through red lenses. His love. Dressed all nicely in that green dress fitting her every curve just thinking about her made him yearn for contact with her. But there were so many people, let alone Mustang. He glanced at those ice blue eyes from a distance, they were so happy, god he loved those eyes. He smiled coming up behind her and raising his automail arm and rested it on her bare shoulder, making sure to avoid the silver wings alchemized to the costume. He felt her shiver under the cold automail hand, seeing her turn to face him. She smiled.

"Glad you could make it." Her sweet voice sang over the loud racket of the party. He grinned,

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Rose." He said glancing over her costume, a fairy no doubt, easy to pick out, "You did a nice job…on the party! That is." He added quickly, thinking more about what was under the costume then what was around him.

"Thanks Ed," She said grinning, "That means a lot coming from you." Edward smiled.

"And what are you suppose to be?"

"A fairy, what are you suppose to be? A Magician?"

"I'm a vampire." he grinned grabbing her and pulling her close, "And Fairy blood is my favorite." Rose gazed up at him somewhat shocked.

"Watch it Count Short Stuff." She muttered pushing away from him, but leaned over, "If you want a party, I'll meet you in the storage closet." She said softly in his ear, "There are too many people here." She said nipping at his ear. Edward turned a fine brick color. She glanced into his red eyes, a smile reflecting in hers. With that she turned and walked towards the pimp, crimsonish rose locks swishing at mid neck length. She talked to the Colonel, as Edward stared slightly, would he pass up a chance to meet in the closet with his secret lover?

Never.

It had bee so long because she was so busy. Just watching her walk, swaying hips. He darted for the closet like it was his last hope. Opening and closing it. There wasn't very much space but the two of them could fit just fine. He waited patiently for Rose to keep her end and hurry to the damned closet. His heart was racing, his hands were shaking. He just watched to touch all her luscious skin, tangle his fingers in her gorgeous hair, and run his hands over her curves. Get deep inside her, oh god just-

"Ed?" her voice broke his thoughts as the door closed and darkness. The light disappeared and her felt a hand grope for something, finding his shoulder. Edward inhaled sharply.

"Yeah?" he questioned as she stepped in front of him. The two were back against the wall and still touching without much effort.

"Just making sure you were here, and that it was…well you." She said softly, she leaned up against him, nuzzling his neck, "It's been to long, I almost forgot how warm you were." She said. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Rose…"

"Yeah?"

"I can't take much more of being separated. I need you…now." He growled seductively. He could hear Rose's breath quicken.

"R-Right here?" She stuttered.

"Right here, right now." He bit at her neck with the fake fangs.

"Ed…all the people outside." She said with a half moan.

"The music will down out your cries, just try to be quiet, okay?" he said softly. He reached under the dress, groping around for the elastic of her underwear. Finding it he grinned, sliding it down. Rose nearly fell to her knees, but he supported her.

"You're so straight forward," she muttered, she swallowed, "No waiting or anything."

"Rose, I need you, I can't wait any longer." He muttered his other hand unfastened his belt, pulling down his pants leaving boxers, "I can't stand to be separated from you for so long."

"Sex addict." Rose hissed as she felt his length between her legs, giving a gasp.

"Only for you." He muttered shoving his throbbing length into her and covering her cries with a hot kiss, her cries drowned out by his mouth and the music. Thrusting in and out, making sure that her cries could not be heard. No one could hear her scream. She met her orgasm before him, but he soon joined her and they toppled to the floor. Rose shaking as he pulled himself out. Groping behind him to find some clothing to clean the two off, finding what seemed to be a pair of socks…ah that'd work. Sorry sucker who left his or her socks in there was their loss. Reaching between her legs with one of the socks, gently caressing the shaking girl so it wouldn't be noticeable that they did anything in that closet. He went to clean himself off. But her hand reached out taking the sock and she gently cleaned him off, no longer shaking but leaning up to kiss him. Tucking his friend away in his pants the two stood. Edward buckling his belt together and Rose pulling her undergarments back up and fixing her dress and wings. She glanced at him.

"Is your sex urge satisfied?" She asked. Edward wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"For now." He said. She pushed him off and left the closet closing the door behind her. Edward leaned back waiting a bit, he took a deep breath, "She drives me crazy, and one day. She'll be all mine." He smirked to the ceiling and walked out. He'd take the sarcasm from Colonel Horse ass, because he had just made it with his niece, AGAIN.

(dot dot dot dot dot)

Happy Halloween, Rose, my darling. I hope you don't run into any Elric's in your closet now.


End file.
